The Epic Battle For The Promised Land Episode 2
Ephone 5: Hello everyone in the next episode of The Epic Battle For The Promised Land! Last 14 participants started adventure for the top prize $ 100,000 and the Promised Land. The first task was a test that emerged two team captains. Coiny Nickel and won the competition. Coiny's team under the name of Golden Devils was nominated for elimination. Time to start section. before eliminations Coiny: How come I was a captain ... How come I was a captain ... HOW WAS CAPTAIN ... How Spongy: You're a capitan! Coiny: It's fun. Spongy: YAY! Coiny moves away as far as possible from Spongy'ego. Coffee Bean: Ehh ... Pearly: Coffee Bean. What are you doing here? Coffee Bean: None. I prefer to leave it in silence. Pearly: Ok, I'm going after lemonade. You want some? Coffee Bean: Yes 10 minutes later Pearly: Here's your lemonade. Coffee Bean: Thanks. Pearly: It's so tell me what's bothering you? Coffee Bean: Butter Knife, she walked with me to class, always ridiculed and humiliated me. Now it beat. Pearly: Woman beat a man ?! Coffee Bean :Alone can not believe it. Pearly (D :) So I go . Ouuuuuuuuukeeeeeeeej? Coffee Bean: Yes. ELIMINATION TIME! Ephone 5: Welcome to the first qualifying. We have 5 votes (so very much). Participants who have not got it: Pearly, TV and Woody. Woody: EEEEEEk. TV: Keep it up. Ephone 5: Coffee Bean, Spongy, Granadey and Coiny. One of you has 2 voices, the rest is 1. The first is Granadey! Granadey: Muaahaahahaha !! Ephone 5: Next is the Coffee Bean! Coffee Bean: YAY! Ephone 5: Spongy and Coiny. One of you will be eliminated. And is it ..... Granadey █1 Coffee Bean █1 Coiny █1 Spongy ██2 Spongy:, ( Ephone 5: Sorry Spongy, YOU'RE ELIMINATED! Somewhere else Butter Knife: Knife you ... Knife: hypocrite? Butter Knife: Yes! You're f****g hypocrite! Knife: Bla bla bla ... bullshit about Chopin. It's all what you can do? Butter Knife: Jerk. Knife: Eh ... Cola Can: (Such a terrible voice as Cola Can) Hello. Hyhyhy. Butter Knife (D8) Butter Knife escapes Knife: Thanks, this idiot talking constantly that I am a hypocrite. At least there is one person to whom he feels awe. Cola Can: * I * Modesty is what the rest does not. Knife: Yes, testosterone? Cola Can not. It's a secret. Knife: That's what the devil are you telling me that you have "Something"? Cola Can Because I can * Thug Life *. Knife: Cool, I'm glad. REQUEST!!! Ephone 5: your next task will be to build any structure. You have to buy all the materials SAMI! Jury will consist of a few random people is: Zdzisiek of the liquor, tourist from the west - east and pan cake. START! Nickel: Epic Fellowship Ok, here's our shopping list: Concrete, bricks, paint, wood, windows and doors. Pear: But why should we listen to you. Paintbrush: Because it is the captain? Pear: And who gave you the right to vote without sex homo - We do not know Paintbrush: (D8) ?! Take it !!! Pear: A what? You will kill me? Paintbrush throws Pear distance of the truth will not know PS: It's a big distance. Paintbrush: I HATE YOU !!! Radio: Come with me Paintbrush, after all, we have a list of what we buy something useful. Paintbrush: It's nice that I'm not going with Pear. Coiny: Yes, go buy something needed ... ok? Pearly: Although little align. Come with me to show you this and that. (PS: It's not in the sense) Coiny: It's fun. Butter Knife: Knife have to show you as you shop. IMMEDIATELY! Knife: Cola Can also needs a little education in buy . Butter Knife escapes. Knife: We're going Cola Can. Cola Can: Yes, yes. Our heroes are buying items we need to ... Nickel: Shut up! Narrator: And this is not some 'Adventure ... Nickel: This is "The Epic Battle For The Promised Land." Narrator: A mistake I'm sorry. After 3 hours Golden Devils: Building bridges, building bridges! Epic Fellowship: We build houses, build houses. After some time. Ephone 5: Ok, welcome the state, welcome to the jury. Epic Fellowship Show me what you have. Nickel: This is a house that would put the entire population of Berlin, Paris, Warsaw and Rome. Still it has a shopping mall, MC Donald, cinema, post office, mechanics, gas station, parking heel, KFC, airport, water park, railway station, zoo, liquor store and 70 office floors. Ephone 5: And you took six hours to build? Nickel: does not penetrate! Ephone 5: Cool, I like it. I give 8/10 Zdzisiek of the liquor: I give 9/10. Liquor store! A tourist from the West - East: I give 7/10, because I can. Mr. Cake: I give 1/10, because yes. Ephone 5: Epic Fellowship is 24/40. Now Golden Devils. Coiny: We have a bridge that will connect Washington with France. Ephone 5: Aha. 4/10. Zdzisiek of the liquor: 2/10. A tourist from the west - east: 1/10. Pan Cake: 0/10. Ephone 5: Epic Fellowship 24/40, Golden Devils 7/40. The second time Golden Devils is up for elimination. Voting ends on July 28. Rush!